Cullision
by Raine-hime-sama
Summary: Original vampire story. Take a walk threw and unconventional senior year.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He stared at me with his eyes intense on my motion as if he was waiting for me to run away or pass out. But I only stood there like a fool not knowing what to say or do. I took a deep breath feeling his fingers trace my cheekbone ever so softly in the dark as his eyes watched my reaction. My heart started to race as he leaned in to brush his lips on mine for the first time.

I opened my eyes in complete sadness to see how much of a dream it was. Who would of thought a girl like me could have such a moment like that. To allow my mind even think about a vampire or even me kissing one. Ha that was really funny, me being kissed? I laughed at my own joke with such in enthusiasm it kind of scared me. I sat there contemplating my dream for only a few minutes than got up and went on with my morning.

I got dressed in my jeans, with converse shoes and my Evanescence tee shirt and put my hair in a messy ponytail. Slapped on a think line of eyeliner on both sides of my eyes and grabbed my book bag. I raced to my car not worrying about breakfast and threw my stuff in feeling slightly anxious to get to school. Which was very odd to me since I wasn't big on school. Its not that I didn't have friends I did. I had some of the best kind of girl friends a girl could have. But the whole thing of not fitting in at school, fit well with me.

I pulled into my normal spot to find Volleys, Tori, Kitty, and Jessie leaning agents the fence chatting up a storm. They all looked so happy as if they all lived in there own little world and no one else was around. The staring eyes of our other classmates didn't seem to faze them for one second. It took Tori no more than a split second to realize that I pulled up. She always looked great, her hair soft brown short with bangs and spiked in the back. She cared her usual black book bag with jeans and a tee shirt that normally said something like "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be misquoted and than used against you." We all would get a kick out of her shirts.

Volleys was the next one to come up to me all bubbly in her tall slender body in black pants and her white button up shirt with a tie and punk rock jewelry and just a hit of make up but not enough to tell. Her long blond hair swept off her face softly never looking to mess.

Jess followed quietly behind her with her hair pulled up with paintbrushes in her hair to add her own style. She were her favorite jeans and a cute top that you would know for sure that no one at this school would have. She smiled softly already knowing something was different about me but wasn't sure what. She had a tendice of knowing that something was different whether she knew what it was or not. It was one of the many corks that add to our group.

Kitty was already opening my door before I had a chance to open it myself waiting to pounce on me like a cat would do to its pray. Her long blond hair with black highlights was pulled back with a pen loosely. She wore one of the many anime shirts she had with her regular jeans and flip-flops. That was one of her touches, wearing flip-flops even though we were in the middle of January being in Portland, Oregon, never knowing whether it would rain in thirty minutes none less tomorrow.

I grabbed my stuff out of my car and jumped out of my truck and smiled, giving them a heart-warming hug.

"Hey you guys. What's kicking?" my mind was more in other places than what they had to say though I tried to listen.

"So there is this new family that moved in! And they have three older boys our age and two younger sisters kitty's and Jessie's age!" Tori looked like she was about to buster with excitement. "And well I heard from someone else that told them that the three boys were super hot and all single! Can you image that?" It's not that there were guys moving in to are little town here that excited her or any of us for that matter. It was that for the first time there was a cute guy that moved here and was going to our school.

My eyes light up with in seconds as I heard this. But soon was washed over with doubt as I saw Victoria and her gang walking up as they heard us jabbering about the new comers. Her Long blond tight curly hair bounced like in a commercial as she walked up to us. Victoria gave me the death glare, which sent chivers down my back. "So what is this I hear? Do you seriously think you have a chance with the three new boys?" her smile wasn't really a smile of happiness, but more like the satisfaction of already knowing she knocked my hopes off the scale within seconds.

I sighed to myself and blew my bangs out of my face to look at her. "Victoria don't you have to go try to steel someone's loser boyfriend?" I asked rolling my eyes because if someone was sure to have a boyfriend they keep it to themselves because she was and still is a boyfriend stealer. Victoria's face heated up with anger and her hand raised as if she were to hit me and I winced back not realizing Tori had already stepped in front of me. Its not that Tori was mean its just she was way stronger than any of us together and not even Victoria messed with her.

"Why don't you go play dolls with your little pest and leave us alone before I have to be sent to turn myself in for giving you a black eye." Tori spit the words at her with no doubt in them. Tori was always to her word. She was very honest even if it means beating someone up and getting away with it she would be sure to turn herself in. She says she couldn't live with the guilt of hiding like a coward. I give her props; I would scatter like roaches do when they see light before turning myself in. Though I was always to chicken to stand up for myself. I figured the world was better with me staying quiet and keeping things to myself. My group didn't tend to like that but they learned to deal with it.

Victoria shot another death glare at me before turning around walking off to class before the bell rang. I sighed in relief that the bell finally rung and I was free to go to class in peace and deal with math. I smiled at Tori and hugged her whispering in her ear "thanks" she pulled away just smiling at me. All of us go are separate ways since none of us had first together but we made up for it by having third before lunch that we had together. All of use took sat together. Are teacher wasn't very fond of that but they couldn't do much. And than there was seventh period P.E. that Volleys and Tori and I had together.

I walk in to my math class and sink into my seat in the back in hope to stay invisible. To my surprise I wasn't alone today like always. I looked up to find a very pail looking guy with black hair that was slightly covering his ice blue eyes and his tight black tee shirt that sculpted the shape of his very fit body. I didn't realize I was staring at him till he spoke with such melody my heart almost stopped. "Are you going to just stare at me or are you going to tell me your name?"

"I…um…." my heart felt like it dropped as I couldn't search for my own name. "…Raine" My voice sounded funny like it does when a thirteen-year-old boy goes threw purity. My face turned bright read as I took a deep breath as if I forgot to breath as he smirked at me.

"Hi Raine, I'm Owen. " He softly said smiling. To my surprise my name sounded so pretty when he said it.

Mrs. June called our class into order before I had a chance to recover myself to talk to Owen again to make up for my stupidity. I sighed in defeat and pulled out my notebook ready to take notes. Though the whole time my mind was wondering how could this gorgeous guy be so real and be sitting next to me non-less say hello to me. I figured it was better solved at lunch than to worry about it now. Yet I still stared at the clock the whole period watching one-minute pass slowly till class would be that much more over.

I nearly jumped when I heard the bell not realizing that class was over. I looked over in hope to talk to Owen but to my surprise he was already out of his seat and gone. I started to wonder if I was day dreaming longer than I thought I had since I didn't even see him walk out of class. Biting my lip in confusion, I grabbed my stuff and hurried myself to my next class.

Sitting in my second period I looked around in sadness that Owen wasn't in my class. I knew it would be a one in a million chance that he would be in my class but I still let myself hope for it. The tardy bell was two seconds before ringing when my face light up to my surprise to see Own gliding into my glass. I didn't get any hope for him to come sit next to me, though I watched him intensely at where he would sit. I felt slightly stupid feeling like a crazy stacker. I hit my head to the desk feeling stupid with such thoughts. I froze as I heard the musical voice again not sure if he was talking to me. "Is anyone sitting her Raine?" I looked up at him slowly as he said my name and he was grinning like he knew some secret. I shock my head slowly no as I watched him sit down keeping his eyes on me. I tried to look away but his eyes held me as if he was looking at me from the inside out. Biting my lip I felt my face blush cherry red still being speechless. Owen grinned the smile, his smile taking over his face as he laughed to himself softly. It felt like I was staring at him for a long time but my eyes flashed at the clock when the tardy bell rang.

"So are you new here?" I got the guts up to talk to him, though my voice was shaky the whole time. I looked at him hoping to not stare him like I was about to kill him.

"Owen smiled at me knowing that my answer was obvious but still spoke to me softly, "yes I'm new." Owen kept his gaze on me and I on him not looking away. Mr. Call made me jump when he put his hand on my shoulder asking me a question that I missed. I looked up at him confused and he gave a frustrating face as he restated the question. "Will there be a problem with him sitting next to you or will you be able to focus on your work?" I smiled sheepishly and nodded my head yes that I would be able to focus. Though I know I was lying in every aspect. I knew that his class would drag on just as long as the last one before I could even get a chance to tell my friends everything in third period. So I took out my spiral note book and started to doodle not really trying to draw anything pacific.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I ran to art call in such a hurry to talk to the girls that it didn't faze me eyes were staring at me like I was running from a fire. Normally I would be walking quietly with my hood up and head phones in my ears listening to anything and everything on my Ipod but things changed today. I opened the door breathing heavily to myself as I saw all the girls look up at me in our normal spot.

Tori looked at me with curious eyes not know what I could have been threw that would make me run to class. "Hey, what's up? You look like you were running for your life."

I took a deep breath in and sat down before I started to tell them the story. As I made sure to tell the whole story leaving nothing out only stopping long enough to caught a breath and tell them the rest of the story. They all listened intensely as if I had memorized them. Finally I finished tell them everything up to where I ran to tell them what happened and they all seemed in shock not sure what to say.

Volleys tilted her head to the side lightly and look at me funny and spoke with to much confusion, making her blonde out do her "That's all you said? What's wrong with you?" I shock my head and raised my hand to smack her in the head but Tori was already holding my wrist to stop me knowing that Volleys didn't know better. I sighed giving up as Tori let my wrist fall. Volleys just smiles sheepishly at us.

"So now that we have gotten one of the new boys."

"You mean Owen." I corrected Tori sharply not meaning to.

"Yes Owen, now all we have to do is hook you two up." She smiled way to happily for my taste. My stomach started to hurt at the idea of trying to have another conversation with him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Tori? I might destroy everything and make them run for there life with my luck." I bit my lip at that thought making my face turn whiter than normal feeling sick of the idea. Kitty hugged me to get my mind off it for a second and it helped a little but not much. I let go of her than grabbed my art supplies out of my bag and the girls did the same as they could see I couldn't take much more.

I started sketching out Owens face not leaving out any detail. Though I'm sure my drawing couldn't come close to the gorgeousness the guy gave off but I tried. I traced over his face making the lines bold and defined. I was so in tuned on my art work I hadn't realized that class was over five minutes ago. Tori finally shock my shoulder trying to snap me out of my thoughts.

"huh what?" I looked at her not sure if she had ask me a question.

Tori looked at me slightly concerned but let it go knowing it wasn't worth fight it out of me. "Lunch time."

"O right, sorry." I threw my stuff back in my bag making sure not to ruin the drawing though. And stood up walking to the lunch room with the girls.

When we sat down at are table all the girls pulled out there lunches but me. My stomach was way to upset to eat anything. All the girls stared at me in disapprove of me not eating, but before they could say anything there eyes finally looked at what I was staring at. Owen stood behind them smiling and said in a musical voice, "mind if I sit here?" he was pointing to the seat empty next to me. I shock my head no slightly confused. He sat down still smiling. Than took the liberty to inturdce himself to my friends, "Hello I'm Owen and you four are?"

Volleys was the first to smile saying her name putting her hands into a peace sign when she said it. Than Jessie took the liberty to answer for everyone else. "This is kitty." Kitty smiled warmly but not saying anything, "this is Tori." she gave him a light wave, "and I'm Jessie" Jessie smiled and so did Owen. Than he looked back at me waiting for me to say something. Though the minute he looked at me I couldn't think anymore. Its like he whipped my mind clean. I felt so stupid just staring at him. He looked down at the emptiness in front of me and looked more concerned than he should of.

"Aren't you going to eat?" his question didn't sound much like a question but like a statement in a way and I couldn't figure out why I didn't like the way he said it.

"I'm not really.." I paused searching for the words, "hungry." I bit my lip looking away trying to think straight. My friends just watched as I made a fool of myself, but Tori was quick to realize I was getting myself in a pit and tried to save me.

"So what is your next class Owen?" she smiled a little more friendly than what she did when it came to new people.

"Next class is sociology." he looked at me as my face turned white as I listened to him. "is something wrong?" He seemed so concerned I almost forgot what he had said.

"Her next class is sociology!" Volleys spurted out of no where joyfully. I looked at her in shock and tried to even my breathing. That would be the third class Owen and I have together. And my mind already put together that the only place in class to sit was next to me. I tried to focus on the apple in Kitties hand counting to ten slowly.

"Are you ok?" Owens words snapped me out of my counting faster than it should of.

"Ya I'm fine. Sorry. Just thinking." The words came out of my mouth so fast I didn't realize I had said anything. The bell rang for us to go to fourth and I stood gathering my stuff.

Owen smiled at me already standing. "shall we?" he held out his hand and I wasn't sure if he wanted me to grab it. Before I had a choice he grabbed my hand and held it having me follow him instead. I followed slightly unwilling and saw Tori whisper, "_tell me everything in PE." _I nodded slightly and saw them disappear out of site.

Everyone seemed to be staring at us. Owen dragging me along with him as he glide and me stumbling ever so gracefully behind him. I thought it would only be a matter of time before I fell on my face but Owen seemed to keep me stead enough. We reached class with more time than I wanted to spend waiting for the bell. That left five minutes of the seven minutes I had to try and have a conversation with Owen without my friends there to back me up. I started to feel sick again at the thought of it, to my surprise Owen noticed and looked at me concerned.

"You don't look to good. You should have eaten lunch it might of have helped. Do you need anything?" Owen placed his hand lightly on my shoulder to get my attention, though that wasn't hard to have when he seemed to have 99.9 percent of it.

I sighed and tried to fix my face so I appeared calm. "Yes, I'm fine." my voice sounded so drained and numb I wasn't sure it was mine. "Lunch isn't my problem." I said to him soundly a little rude for my taste.

"Than what is your problem?" Owens words were sharp and straight forward. He made it sound like he didn't want to hear any shit. Just the truth and not to hold off on it. "so?" Owen started to sounds impatient of my silenceness.

I bit my lip trying to think of how to talk with out being rude in any way, "look nothing is wrong. I just am distracted and have a lot on my mind. Ok?" Before he could answer I looked away pulling out my black spiral note book and started to write. Owen seemed more annoyed than I thought he would of got. As our teacher called our class to order I noticed that Owen was still glaring at me. It gave me chills the way he looked. I thought he was going to grab a knife out of know where and just make it the end of me right now. But instead he sat there glaring rolling his eyes and huffing. It didn't make since but I tried to focus anyways.

No matter how much I tried to focus on what are teacher was talking about my mind couldn't keep Owen out of it. I tried to still my body by staring at one thing but I keep shaking like a scared mouse with a hawk looking at it. But the strange thing is that, he was like a hawk and I was like the mouse. The difference was that no matter how much I wanted to run away and never look back I want to stay ten times more. Everything about him keep me wanting more. His ice blue eyes and his black bangs that swepted off his faced keeping me wondering what his secret was. There had to be a secret. I wasn't sure what but I had this guts that this was going to be and interesting relationship. Now whether it was going to be in a good way or bad, that I couldn't determine.

Class ended with a five page essay due tomorrow. The moans of my classmates covered the room. I was more worried about getting one page rather than trying to get five. I knew there was no way I could focus tonight with all the…excitement. Ok I guess that would have to explain today though I don't think that even compared today. I don't think there was one word more like several. I threw my stuff in my back not letting the essay get to me. Than looked at Owen to find him STILL glaring at me.

All it took was that to make me blow up. "what the hell is your problem?" Even though I was whispering to make sure the teacher wasn't watching I made sure to sound really angry which wasn't hard. It was more hard not yelling. Owens looked a little shocked than rolled his eyes.

"I don't have a clue to what you are talking about. I don't have a problem. You do, remember?" His voice was icy and harsh. And that only made me that much more mad. By this time I knew I had to be out of a teachers ears. And thank goodness the bell rang. I grabbed Owen and pulled him out with me. He looked pleased to my surprise which just pissed me off more. Soon enough we were out in the trees that was by the football field. It was forbidden to be here on school hours but at this point I didn't care.

"Look what the hell is your problem? Your freaken glaring at me the whole entire time in class. What the hell did I do to you!? I'll tell you what I did. NOTHING! Absolutely nothing!" I took a deep breath trying to caught my breath and Owen was sure to take advantage of that silence.

"I wasn't glaring at you. Yes I was angry with you. You have been so rude to me since we met. I have done NOTHING to you." He wasn't yelling at me but was sure making a point. I started to feel bad. Which was normal. I could never stay mad at someone, no matter what they did. By the time I was ready to talk I was totally calmed down and feeling horrible.

"I'm sorry." I took a breath trying to calm my shaky voice, before finishing and Owen stayed quiet waiting. "I didn't mean to be rude. I just cant seem to have a conversation with you." I looked away to make sure I didn't see his reaction before I continued. "See I want to talk to you. But for some reason I just cant. Its like you mute me. Every time I think I can speak I look at you and its like you whip my mind clean and I forget what I was going to say. As for this morning you cant blame me. Our teacher interrupted us." Owens head nodded slightly in agreement but said nothing. "So I'm sorry. I'll try harder" I looked back up at him to find his face slightly confused.

"Ok now you are confusing me." He smiled slightly enough to make me blush bright red. I wasn't sure what he was confused about, but for some reason all the stuff that had happened didn't matter anymore. Owen looked down at me his eyes soft and warm. He lifted his hand sweeping my black hair off my face and out of my hair that had fallen out of my pony tail. I felt my heart speed up and my breath cut off as I got nervous for what might happen.

"We should go." Owen said softly whispering and I finally realized we were still in school and I had to get to P.E. I was so late. Instead of turning to go to class I stood there staring at him not wanting to leave. Owen just smiled getting the hit fast. "Want to cut last period? We can go talk."

I bit my lip nervous but nodded my head wanting to talk to him more. I figured I would call the girls when I got home and let them know I was still alive. Owen slid his hand in mine and entwined his fingers in mine and lead the way.


End file.
